silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/You're Spider-Man
8:31 To Bluetopia ....that..... that I'm naked under these covers? 8:33 ~Silverstream ...Ew, no... *clears throat* When we were at Harry's place studying, and you just took off suddenly, I went outside, and saw a very interesting display... 8:34 To Bluetopia ....umm.... Thanksgiving Day parade? 8:35 ~Silverstream Noooo, no, it was something like... I think the guy called himself the... The Grey Goblin? It was difficult to hear... 8:35 To Bluetopia Green Goblin? 8:36 ~Silverstream *sets hands on her hips* ahhh, That was it! How very convenient and helpful that you happen to know that... 8:37 To Bluetopia ....BECAUSE, i was there taking pictures of that happening.... 8:37 ~Silverstream ....Peter... *lowers voice* ...You're Spider-Man.... Aren't you? 8:38 To Bluetopia Whaaaaat? no PFFFT, no. Gwen, Gwen, i think you need an eye exam.... 8:40 ~Silverstream I know what I saw, AND heard! It's all too coincidental. You skip out right before another sighting of him happens, your entire behavior has shifted, he sounded EXACTLY like you, while throwing insults at the Goblin guy... Plus you're a lousy liar, so all of those facts check out... 8:41 To Bluetopia ...Gwen... Gwen.... I'm not Spider-Man.... but i know who is.... 8:41 ~Silverstream Oh, oh really? Then pray tell, who? 8:44 To Bluetopia ....Hobie from English class... 8:45 ~Silverstream ....Ok I see what I have to do here. *sits directly in front of him on bed* Prove to me that you, Peter Parker, are not Spider-Man. 8:47 To Bluetopia ....why would i be? I'm just unassuming Peter Parker.... who has no friends except another outcast and someone who should have better things to do than hang around with a loser.... 8:48 ~Silverstream *softens tone* ....A friend who would keep any secret you feel the need to keep 8:50 To Bluetopia (looks down) .....maybe some secrets are kept to protect friends.... 8:52 ~Silverstream *puts hand over his hand* ....Please, you can't keep pretending with me... 8:53 To Bluetopia ......pull back these covers 8:53 ~Silverstream *blinks, and slowly pulls covers down* 8:54 To Bluetopia (wearing Spider-Man costume( 8:55 ~Silverstream *after staring a few moments, nods slowly and looks at him* ...Just came back in the house, huh? 8:56 To Bluetopia .....i left my clothes out in the street and i couldn't find them again.... 8:57 ~Silverstream *suppresses a snort* ....Sorry 8:58 To Bluetopia OH... OH YOU FIND IT FUNNY?! ok it kind of is, but clothes cost...... 8:59 ~Silverstream *sits up on knees* So... I've seen you fight, how do you stick to walls? And shoot out that webbing? And your reflexes... That was noticeable immediately, and wow... 9:00 To Bluetopia ...maybe.... maybe its best we get some air, go for a walk.... or a "swing" 9:00 ~Silverstream *slight smile* ...Really? 9:01 To Bluetopia ....let me just find my mask (looks around) 9:02 ~Silverstream *spots mask behind her and quickly stuffs it under her legs - assumes innocent expression* 9:03 To Bluetopia (looks at here) oh.... like that is it? (mumbles) this is going to look so bad (shoots web to get mask) 9:04 ~Silverstream *short yelp* ....Nicely done 9:05 To Bluetopia (puts on mask) Ok..... (slowly opens window, holds out hand to her) 9:06 ~Silverstream *takes his hand and holds it tightly* 9:06 To Bluetopia .....actually... better idea (lifts arm up) hold onto me.... 9:07 ~Silverstream Erm... *holds onto his shoulders, gazing steadily at him* ....Ok 9:08 To Bluetopia (puts one arm around her and shoots web outside, swinging out of window) 9:10 ~Silverstream WHOA... *holds on tighter* ...Hah, oh my God.... 9:10 To Bluetopia WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO? 9:11 ~Silverstream YOU PROBABLY KNOW THE CITY SKYLINE BETTER THAN I DO... SOMEPLACE WITH A NICE VIEW 9:11 To Bluetopia I GOT THE PERFECT IDEA ((scene change?)) (lands on top of Empire State Building) ....so.... how's this for a view? 9:16 ~Silverstream *still clasping hands around him* ....It's absolutely amazing..... 9:17 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) .....it is.... that's a reason in itself to do this.... 9:18 ~Silverstream *looks up at him* ....You're amazing 9:19 To Bluetopia (remains silent for a second) ....do..... do you want to know how this all happened? 9:19 ~Silverstream *nods* I do... 9:20 To Bluetopia (steps back from her a little) ok, so you remember that field trip to the radioactive exhibit? where i suddenly got ill and left? 9:21 ~Silverstream Yeah, of course... 9:22 To Bluetopia .....well, i guess the left over radiation must have mutated it.... but i was bitten by a Spider..... a radioactive spider.... and it gave me.... powers 9:22 ~Silverstream ....So all that time when you were all weird.... All this? 9:23 To Bluetopia Yeah... all thise.... enhanced strength and stamina. It made my vision perfect, i get this thing i call "Spider-Sense", which when danger is near, i get a feeling of it.... and i can climb up the walls.... well, i can stick to anything really.... 9:24 ~Silverstream That.... That explains the basketball.... 9:25 To Bluetopia the webs... that isn't a power (holds up wrist) Webshooters.... they fire a superstrong adhesive that can stick to anything 9:27 ~Silverstream *holds his wrist and looks at webshooter* You built these? 9:27 To Bluetopia (nods) yep..... hence all the mechanics studying. These are mark... 20? its been a lot of trial and error.... 9:30 ~Silverstream I-I can imagine... So you've done this all, completely on your own... Does your Aunt know? 9:30 To Bluetopia (shakes head) no.... your the only person who knows. i would've told you before..... but i didn't want these powers to be the cause of anymore loss..... 9:31 ~Silverstream ...More? 9:32 To Bluetopia ok, so when i first got these powers, i thought I'd use it for my own beneift *benefit 9:32 ~Silverstream Uh right, ok... 9:34 To Bluetopia use it to gain wealth..... i participated in a underground wrestling match, which i won obviously.... when i went to get the prize money, the manager wouldn't give me it. Some excuse or whatever..... well a minute later someone mugged him, in front of me, and i could've stopped the mugger, but i didn't because "it wasn't my problem"..... that Mugger went onto kill Uncle Ben.... i could've stopped him, and in not doing that, the person who brought me up died.... 9:37 ~Silverstream ......Oh, Peter.... *gently touches his arm* after that.... Was it after that you started going after bad people? 9:39 To Bluetopia (looks ahead over city) .....i could've done so many things after that.... bad or selfish things.... but i remember something my Uncle said.... With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility..... i don't do this for wealth, i don't do it for fame.... i do it to help people, anyone and everyone i can.... 9:40 ~Silverstream .....He would be so proud of you 9:41 To Bluetopia .....i didn't want to involve you, or Harry, or Aunt May because i don't want any of you to be caught in the crossfire..... 9:42 ~Silverstream Hey, nothing will happen to any of us... We'll be smart about this, I certainly know better... 9:43 To Bluetopia (looks at her, and takes off mask) .......just you.... no one else can know do you understand? 9:43 ~Silverstream *Nods solemnly* I understand. 9:44 To Bluetopia your the only person that knows me now Gwen...... (looks into her eyes) 9:44 ~Silverstream ...Thank you for that... 9:45 To Bluetopia .....your probably the person i'd want to know the most anyway.... 9:46 ~Silverstream I would ask why.... But I don't suppose it matters, really.... 9:47 To Bluetopia .....because you've always trusted me.... no matter what.... 9:47 ~Silverstream *smiles softly* ....And that hasn't changed one bit 9:48 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) ....thank you (slowly hugs her) 9:50 ~Silverstream *silently hugs back, laying head to his chest* 9:50 To Bluetopia .....thank you Gwen 9:51 ~Silverstream Thank you as well..... Truly 9:52 To Bluetopia (sniffs, eyes tear up) .....now I've got someone else to worry about.... 9:53 ~Silverstream Shhhh.... *strokes his back* You've got someone for support.... 9:54 To Bluetopia ......i don't know how i can promise to keep you safe... 9:55 ~Silverstream Don't worry about that.... We'll take things as they come 9:55 To Bluetopia ....you want to be my sidekick? (smirks slightly) 9:56 ~Silverstream *scrunches up nose* Not sure how I feel about the whole "sidekick" status.... 9:56 To Bluetopia yeah, you're your own person (smirks) .....we'll work together.... 9:58 ~Silverstream ....I realize I'll likely never be able to startle you again *slight pout* 9:59 To Bluetopia Nope..... no you won't..... (steps back) ok.... I'm going to make you a promise 9:59 ~Silverstream ...Ok? 10:01 To Bluetopia (holds both of her hands) I'll be with you until the end of the line, Gwen..... 10:02 ~Silverstream ...Well Peter... You can expect no less from me... 10:03 To Bluetopia .....i'll protect you when you cant protect yourself.... we'll work together to help people.... well if you want.... you can be my eyes and ears on the ground 10:04 ~Silverstream *nods* Yeah... Yeah, I want that 10:04 To Bluetopia ok good.... so do i..... i want that too] 10:05 ~Silverstream ....So.... Partners? 10:05 To Bluetopia (nods) yeah. partners..... 10:08 To Bluetopia So..... what are you doing on Friday evening? 10:09 ~Silverstream Probably nothing that couldn't be pushed aside... 10:09 To Bluetopia theeeen how about.... erm.... doing some "hero stuff" with me? 10:10 ~Silverstream Friday evening sounds great.... And just for future reference, Whenever you need me, for this or anything else... Call me whenever 10:10 To Bluetopia Ohhhh i intend to....i... i intend to.... (looks away, clears throat and looks back) you... look nice today... by the way 10:13 ~Silverstream *bites lip, face tints pink slightly* Even after flying through the air with my superhero... Partner? Because... That would be impressive 10:13 To Bluetopia the windswept hair look. its totally in right (smirks slightly) 10:14 ~Silverstream *laughs* Yeah, yeah alright, we'll go with that... 10:15 To Bluetopia oh umm... (wipes under her mouth) it got a bit smudged.... heh 10:16 ~Silverstream Heh, well... *runs fingers over his hair* You got a slight case of mask-hair... 10:17 To Bluetopia ...oh, sure don't compliment me on my makeup (smirks slightly) ....NOT.... that i wear it.... just banter 10:18 ~Silverstream Weeeeell just as a tip, don't use banter that isn't actually applicable... *smirks and takes a few steps away* 10:18 To Bluetopia i'll remember that. Good thinking partner..... so... need a "lift" back somewhere? 10:19 ~Silverstream My house would be preferable,... I'll be able to sneak back inside 10:19 To Bluetopia Ahh, the roof? the roof is always good.... i like roofs.... 10:20 ~Silverstream Roofs are good, I have no problem with roofs... 10:21 To Bluetopia and we're on a roof.... (steps closer) ok.... hang on... 10:22 ~Silverstream *clings onto him* Ready... 10:23 To Bluetopia (swings away) ((scene change to her house?) 10:23 ~Silverstream ((Yep)) 10:24 To Bluetopia (lands on fire escape ladder outside her bedroom window) not a roof.... but you know. still good... 10:25 ~Silverstream *steps onto ladder* Ah close enough... Because THAT, is the way to travel 10:25 To Bluetopia and that doorman is kinda scary... 10:26 ~Silverstream Huh.... Ohhkay *smirks slightly* 10:27 To Bluetopia well. see you..... and... thank you for being understanding.... 10:28 ~Silverstream *nods* Of course... And one more thing, before you go... 10:28 To Bluetopia ...yeah? 10:29 ~Silverstream *quickly kisses him on the cheek and steps back* 10:29 To Bluetopia (blushes and half smiles) ....s-see you.... 10:30 ~Silverstream *smiles back and slides window open* See you... *steps inside* 10:31 To Bluetopia (looks away, smiles to self widely and swings away) 10:31 ~Silverstream *shuts window and grins* ....Wow Category:Blog posts